debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Garfield
Summary Garfield is the protagonist of the newspaper comic of the same name. He is a fat orange cat, spending his day sleeping, eating, kicking the dog and being bored. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Garfield Origin: Garfield Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Cat Attack Potency: Building level (Destroyed a house) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: FTL (Moved faster than the speed of dark), at most Immeasurable (Ran back in time in order to get cookies) Combat Speed: FTL, at most Immeasurable Reaction Speed: FTL, at most Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can lift a tree) Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level Stamina: Incredibly High (Can stay up for several days without any issue) Range: Standard Melee Range, Macrocosmic+ via Temporal BFR Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Digestion (ate an entire TV and was completely fine), Hair Manipulation, Flight, Toon Force, Fourth Wall Breaking, Hammerspace, Retractable Claws, Surface Scaling (Able to stay on Ceilings and Walls), Regeneration (High, possibly Low Godly. Regenerated from an explosion that blew him up), Non-Physical Interaction (Able to tounch ghosts, Held up the ghost of a newspaper), Temporal BFR (Kicked Odie into next week), Mind Manipulation (Can Manipulate other people's thoughts), Transformation (Transformed into a Mr.Hyde version of himself during halloween), Dream Manipulation (Can make his dream monsters haunt other people), Vehicular Mastery (can drive go-karts), Spatial Manipulation (Made the comic panel "look up"), Air Manipulation (Can remove the air out of beings which don't require air), Time Paradox Immunity (Can eat a pizza before it even arrives at the front door), Plot Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Shown here. Changed the ending of the story), Healing (Via Hamburger and Pizza), Invulnerability (Via Cup of coffee), Explosion Manipulation (Via Bombs), Reincarnation (Shown here), Precognition (Can see future events with Professor Bonkers' glasses), Fear Manipulation (Scared a ballon), Weather Manipulation (Created Rain), Hacking (Hacked Santa's Naughty Folder), Data Manipulation (Can kill Glitches), Stealth Mastery (Snuck into John's car), Enhanced Senses (Shown here), Limited Subjective Reality (Can bring stuff from his dreams into reality), Time Stop (With the Stopwatch), Wish Granting (Shown here), Cloning (With a cloning ray), Immortality (Type 3), Resistance to Heat (Shown here), Life Manipulation (Made a Snowman alive), Gravity Manipulation (As shown here), Sound Manipulation (Shown here), Time Travel (Did this), Enhanced Leap (As shown here) |-|Optional Equipment= Fire Manipulation (With the Peruvian Death Pepper), Transmutation, Fusionism, Life Manipulation, and Morality Manipulation (With the Moscram Ray Gun) Standard Equipment: A wrapped up newspaper, flyswatter, wooden club, baseball bat Intelligence: Genius (Smarter than most of the other people in the series. Can read notes and books unlike other animals, and can also drive go-karts well. He is skilled in being a detective, as well as rapping, speaking Spanish, and playing several musical instruments. He is fully aware that he's a fictional character and has immense knowledge on pop culture. Can manipulate his foes with ease. Has performed several complex plans on his own, such as robbing a bank) Weaknesses: Lazy and overconfident. Others Notable Victories: Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) - Gumball Watterson's Profile (8-C versions used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Diavolo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) - Diavolo's Profile (Speed was Equalized, Garfield was given prior knowledge and was also bloodlusted) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Characters Category:Toonforce Users Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Time Users Category:Male Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Space Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Plot Users Category:Healing Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Fear Users Category:Weather Users Category:Hacking Category:Data Users Category:Stealth Mastery Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Wish Granting Users Category:Fire Users Category:Life Users Category:Immortals Category:Time Travelers Category:Gravity Users Category:Sound Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Morality Users Category:Non-Human Category:Animal Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Superhumans Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists